Someday
by cobrocaine
Summary: Just like all things in life, good things must come to an end. But even though one door may close, another one opens.


**Inspired by "Someday" by The Summer Set**

The time he had spent here had been a blast, maybe even better than when he was alive.

But, like many things in his life, the good things come to a close.

A year and two months ago, Spencer's life had come to an end. He was only 22 when a drunk driver hit him off the college campus.

At first, rage was the only emotion that filled Billy, and he made Spencer's murderer's life a living hell. But after a while, it was no use. He was gone; that's all there was to it.

Before the rage began, Billy was hopeful his best friend would become a ghost like him. After one dies, they only became a ghost if they fulfilled their purpose in life. Since Spencer was nowhere to be found, he assumed he had moved on. Billy had never discovered what he hadn't accomplished, and for a long time he could care less. He wanted to be with Spencer as long as he could, therefore ignoring his task.

But now, Billy was left alone in his mansion; the rest of the family had moved out a few years ago, for a reason he wasn't sure of.

Billy wanted to move on. He wanted to end his life as a ghost so he could be with Spencer. The lift of a ghost is no fun when there's no one to talk to and laugh with. The only problem he had was _how_ to end this portion of his afterlife. He walked, or rather floated, around his home, phasing through the kitchen, the classic Liki Tiki room, his recording studio, and finally stopped at his best bromigo's quarters.

Many of his things were still at the mansion, but he had taken quite a few things, including his computer, to college. One thing he had left behind was his video camera, but that was because he had gotten a professional one as his high school graduation present.

Like many times before, Billy went over to the camera, picked it up, and pressed play as he watched the screen.

"YOOOO Spencer Wright here!" His bro's youthful voice brought a long-lost smile. There was a pause where Billy was supposed to be speaking to the camera, but because he was a ghost, was not visible on the small camcorder screen. He didn't mind, though; as long as he could hear Spencer's bits and pieces, he could remember his parts.

"Aaaaand Billy Joe Cobra," he had said to himself. He continued filling in the missing audio as the video went on. He was there about an hour until the last video began to play: his graduation.

This last piece of memories always got the best of the ghost, and Billy shed a tear as he saw Spencer grab his diploma from an angered Principal Ponzy, followed by his wig "mysteriously" flying off his head and into the audience.

"Just like old times."

He put the camcorder down in it's original spot and floated over to the bed and lied down. He became lost in his thoughts, pondering on questions he thought he'd never have to ask.

_Why did he die so young?_

_Why couldn't I go with him?_

_Why wasn't I there to save him?_

The last question left a lump in his throat.

Billy had been in Spencer's dorm when it happened. It was only when he realized it had gotten late he went to look for Spencer. As a flew around, he saw a car just like Spencer's squished like a bug. Billy didn't want to think his assumption was true, but the truth was reassured when he was claimed dead at the hospital.

Billy couldn't help as his ectotears rolled down his face. He could've saved Spencer if he was with him that day. He could've just flown him out of there, no matter how hard it would be to claim him floating in the air to just be his "special effects." Spencer would be alive today if he hadn't stayed at his dorm instead of going with his best friend.

He intended to punch the wall, but Billy's arm phased through the wall of Spencer's room.

"I'm such an _idiot_!" He yelled. There was no need to worry about anyone hearing him.

He let himself relax as he lied back once again on the bed.

He had to leave this part of his afterlife somehow. He didn't want to be another minute here. It wasn't like he had anyone else to care for. Rajeev and Shanilla still talked with him once in a while, but the "three musketeers," as he would call them, grew apart when they all went to different colleges. It was sad to see them drift apart, but from what they spoke about the few times they talked, their lives nevertheless seemed joyful.

He wanted to be joyful just like them, to have a happy, pleasant rest of his life.

_Spencer wouldn't want me to be here bummed out like this,_ he thought to himself. _He'd want me to be all smiles and laughs. But it's not that easy anymore._

It then occurred to Billy that the solution to his problem was simple: to finally complete his task. He had to complete the unknown task that would let him move on from this human world.

He tried many good deeds, from helping people smile, to even selling everything he owned. Not one thank you was given though, because all he did was done without an identity.

He had one more item to give: his precious and most prized possession, Wax Billy. _I'll always be in this world in wax form_, he chuckled to himself. He placed it in front of the mansion on the sidewalk, planning to leave it for the next person that walks by. He had put a note on the figure that said "A gift to you." He had no need to worry about it melting; the sun wasn't shining too bright this early.

A person had turned the corner, and Billy was blown away by who was headed his way.

Jessica was much older now, and much more mature. She wore a teal blouse with denim shorts, along with a simple black purse. She stopped in her tracks as she saw the wax Billy. Her eyes became watery, followed by a few tears, but she was smiling.

She then looked in the direction was standing, placing a hand on the wax figure, still with a grin on her face.

"Thank you, Billy."

She stood a few seconds looking at the mansion, then continued to walk. But she had left the gift behind. Billy was beyond bewildered. She thanked him for the gift, but didn't bother to actually take it. And it even seemed that she was _looking _at him and she was being thankful. He couldn't turn off the smile or the tears than rolled than his transparent face.

"Man, I'm such a wuss," he mumbled to himself, still smiling. He took a breath, "pull it together, Brometheus."

Billy was still in the human world. In other words, everything he had done didn't work. He was upset that it had not work, but still felt joy in his good deeds. He floated back into the house and into the recording studio, his home within the home.

He had several albums of different artists, both old and new. He grabbed the first one that caught his attention, an album titled "Legendary." Remembering the songs on the album, he remembered one that he had loved. He placed it in the CD player, scrolled to track 10, put the volume and full blast, and pressed play.

_"Even if I were king for a day I'd leave this place behind_

_Could have everything that money could buy, but not be satisfied_

_Yeah there must be more that I'm looking for_

_Cause there's gotta be something out there_

_If I fly high enough I'll find it somewhere_

_So I'll hold my breath till I float away_

_Maybe I'll come down someday"_

Billy shut off the CD player, cutting the song short. He went over and grabbed the dusty acoustic guitar that had been sitting there forever. It wasn't like him to go acoustic, but the song had clicked something in him. He felt the need to sing the lyrics himself, rather than them being sung for him.

_"Even if I was somebody else, I'd chase the same song_

_Could be near far or be on the stars I'll find where I belong_

_If I don't let go I may never know_

_Cause there's gotta be something out there_

_If I fly high enough I'll find it somewhere_

_So I'll hold my breath till I float away_

_Maybe I'll come down someday_

_Cause there's gotta be something out there_

_If I fly high enough I'll find it somewhere_

_So I'll hold my breath till I float away_

_Maybe I'll come down someday"_

Billy felt content, and kind of tingly. He felt oddly numb, but continued to sing out the words with all his heart.

_"I may never find the answer, I just gotta be on my own_

_This may not last forever_

_I know I can always come home"_

As the bridge of the song came to a close, Billy could no longer feel his feet. When he looked down, he saw that his feet had indeed disappeared. His body was slowly beginning to fade away. He knew what this meant, which only made him sing the song louder.

_"Yeah, there's gotta be something out there_

_If I fly high enough I'll find it somewhere_

_So I'll hold my breath till I float away_

_Maybe I'll come down someday"_

Only his waist and above remained. He whispered one quick statement to himself before the last chorus.

"See you in a bit, bromigo."

_"Yeah, there's gotta be something out there_

_If I fly high enough I'll find it somewhere_

_So I'll hold my breath till I float away_

_Maybe I'll come down someday_

_Maybe I'll come down someday_

_Maybe I'll come down someday"_


End file.
